Flores de plástico não morrem
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [one-shot] "Bem-me-quer, malmequer, bem-me-quer, malmequer" assim as pétalas eram contadas para aquela pergunta tão crucial.


Vocês já brincaram de **Effeuiller la Marguerite? Eu sei que já hahaha!**

 **Nessa fic a Fada das Flores tem o nome de Wasure Nagusa, e a Fada Feia das Flores tem o nome de Dobusu Hana.  
Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Flores de plástico não morrem by Anjo Setsuna**  


Essa é uma daquelas histórias que a gente diz que aconteceu com um amigo nosso, porque lá no fundinho não sabemos se aconteceu mesmo ou não.

O nome dela era Wasure Nagusa, ela era muito bonitinha, tão delicadinha, de olhos tão azuis quanto o céu, sempre tinha presilhas de flores azuis no cabelo castanho claro, com um perfume tão delicado quanto, quase todo mundo a chamava de Flor pelos corredores da escola.

Nagusa era delicada como eu disse, muito delicada, sua saúde era frágil, o fato é que ela quase não ia na escola, mas sempre que aparecia era com aquele sorriso e perfumes tão gostosos, então era sempre uma alegria imensa na escola quando ela aparecia. E como toda flor que se preze, sua beleza e doçura atraíam abelhas e insetos, que nem sempre faziam tão bem assim a pequenas flores desprotegidas.

Um dia na educação física, aquela que ela considerava sua melhor amiga, Dobusu Hana a chamou no cantinho.

— Ei, ei, Wasure-chin, você ficou sabendo?

— O quê Dobusu-chan?

— 'Tão dizendo que o Chibita e o Karamatsu estão saindo, acredita nesse absurdo? Eu aposto que ninguém sabe que o Kara-chun está é caidinho por mim.

A pequena garota riu do devaneio de sua amiga e viu ao longe os dois amigos, vítimas da fofoca, conversando alegremente entre si. Apertou a blusa do uniforme na altura do peito em agonia, ao perceber o sorriso de Chibita para o outro garoto.

Logo o sinal bateu, anunciando o horário de almoço e os alunos se dispersaram. Nagusa aquele dia parecia uma flor murcha o resto da aula, quando deu o horário de ir embora encarou os dois garotos conversando felizes novamente e saiu correndo sem rumo, tentando deixar aquela tristeza incomum que crescia dentro de si para trás com seus passos fugidios.

Ela gostava de Chibita, mas possivelmente não imaginava que seria a tal ponto, provavelmente tinha chegado à conclusão que havia percebido seus sentimentos tarde demais ao sentir algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, mas logo parou sua correria sem sentido ao dar de cara com um campo florido que havia perto da escola.

Várias flores selvagens cresciam por ali, aquela garota gostava muito de flores, eram sua companhia constante em casa ou no hospital quando ficava internada devido a sua frágil saúde.

— Chibita... Você... pelo menos está feliz, certo?

— Não diga bobagens, senão é com você, como pode ter certeza?

Uma voz sussurrou ao vento, ela se assustou com o som repentino, já que por ali não havia ninguém. Procurou com os olhos, enquanto uma risadinha irritante zombava de si junto a alguns "por aqui" insistentes. Caminhou pelo campo florido alguns minutos até dar de cara com um pequeno lago.

— Vamos, por aqui, eu posso ler sua sorte, o que acha? Sua sorte com "ele".

— Vo-você pode ler a sorte do Chibita-san também?

Nagusa gaguejava, não sei bem se era de medo da resposta ou da estranha luz que emanava no meio das águas. Pequenas margaridas flutuavam no ar, numa espécie de dança desgovernada, um pequeno ponto de luz as parou finalmente, ficando no meio delas, e as risadinhas voltaram.

— Vamos, pergunte!

— Karamatsu o ama?

Uma nova dança de margaridas se fez presente, até que uma delas parou na mão da garota, Nagusa segurou o caule dela delicadamente e observou as pétalas saindo magicamente uma por uma, enquanto uma voz melodiosa sussurrava:

— Ele ama, ele não ama, ele ama...

Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco pétalas caíram.

Nagusa soltou o caule da flor junto com a última pétala que caiu, as risadas voltaram novamente.

— Vamos, pergunte direito! – o ponto de luz provocou risonho.

— Ele me ama?

— Ele não ama, ele ama, ele não ama...

A voz sussurrou bem devagar ao vento dessa vez, seis pétalas caíram, assim como uma presilha de flor azul dentro do lago.

— Né... quem é você afinal? – a garota perguntou antes de cair ao tentar pegar a última pétala, que fugia flutuando na dança de margaridas que recomeçava.

— Eu sou a Fada das Flores.

* * *

Então... É, a Fada das Flores meio que aparece de duas formas nessa história, isso é culpa da música Flores do Titãs =/  
Feliz dia do halloween!

PS: tem algumas referências nos nomes, quem pegou? ?

A capa é print do epi 15


End file.
